Hydraulic fracture treatments are utilized extensively in the oilfield and other applications to improve well productivity and infectivity. Hydraulic fracture treatments often involve the placement of particles, or proppant, which hold a developed fracture open after a fracture treatment is complete. Fluids which have the characteristics to develop the fracture geometry and to deliver the proppant typically have viscosity generated by polymers or additives to the fluid. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.